BrokenClan
BrokenClan's terrtory is an extreamly dark forest with dark ferns covering the ground. They only fight when threatened and hunt whatever they can find. They have some small rivers the are around the territory. These cats believe in The Shadowed Forest and The Bright Forest. Plot: Needed Rules: *Normal names only *No special abilities *No abnormal colours *No killing cats unless they are your own or the owner of the other cat allows it. *No fighting over things *Be respectful to the leader and deputies *No evil cats *No battles unless the leader says so *Medicine Cat Apprentices are in love with their job, nothing else. *Medicine Cats can have mates as long as there is another full Medicine Cat and they don't favor them. *When the leader dies, the deputies fight to the death to see who becomes leader. *Deputies and Leaders CAN have mates *If a Medicine Cat Apprentice is caught with a mate, they get exiled along with their mate. More might be added Allegiances: Leader: Shatteredstar: Black tom with white streaks in random places and deep amber eyes. (Cotton) Deputies: Redfire: Bright ginger tom with dark shadowy gray eyes. (Cotton) Snowberry- White shecat with creamy blue eyes (Leaf) Medicine Cat: (Reserved for Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ravenpaw: Black she-cat with icy blue eyes (Eagle) Warriors: Dustfur: Dusty brown tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Sandleaf: Light ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Mousetrail- Brown tom with amber eyes and black tabby stripes, (Leaf) Stonesong- Gray shecat with dreamy green eyes and dark gray spots (Leaf) Lynxcry- A short black Tom and light blue eyes, (Meadow) Dawnocean-A thick brown she-cat and ice blue eyes, (Meadow) Stonetruth- A soft black tom and bright yellow eyes, (Meadow) Raineyes- A short white tom and ice blue eyes (Meadow) Ivorymoth-A short snowy white She-cat and hazel eyes, (Meadow) Apprentices: Creekpaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Leaf) Nightpaw: A large, tortiseshell tom with one black paw. Brave and never-quitting (JFJ) Queens: Silvermoon: Beautiful light gray she-cat with a light, flully tail, and stunning blue eyes. (Cotton) Blacknight: Black she-cat with a white streaked tail, white tipped ears, and striking blue eyes. (Cotton) Flamepelt- Ginger shecat with gray eyes and white paws, (Leaf) Clover- Black shecat with hazel eyes and a white mark on her head shaped as a clover, (Leaf) Leafgaze: A large, tabby she-cat with a green circle around her right eye. Very kind and compassionate. (JFJ) Silvermoon's Kits: Juniperkit: Pretty squirrel-like she-kit with a fluffy tail. (Cotton) Lunarkit: White she-kit with blue eyes. (Cotton) Hazelkit: White she-kit with blue eyes. (Cotton) Blacknight's Kits: Expecting Flamepelt's Kits: Expecting Clover's Kits: Splashkit- Calico tom with blue eyes, (Leaf) Skykit- Black shekit with amber eyes, (Leaf) Leafgaze's Kits: Nightkit - A tabby tom. (JFJ) Spottedkit - A black she-cat. (JFJ) Dustkit - A tan tom. (JFJ) Firekit - A ginger tom. (JFJ) Cottonkit - A tortiseshell she-cat. (JFJ) Elders: Open Former Cats: None Roleplay: Shatteredstar smiled at Silvermoon. His mate had just given birth to three she-kits and together they named them Hazelkit, Lunarkit, and Juniperkit. .. Silvermoon smiled weakly. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 18:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Clover looked over to Silvermoon. " Congratulations, what beautiful kits. " She said, smiling. ... Splashkit walked up to the new kits. " Hi! " He said, waving his paw. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 00:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Silvermoon purred. .. Shatteredstar narrowed his eyes at Splashkit. "Don't play with them." He said. "They arn't old enough." Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 00:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Splashkit flattened his ears in fear and ran back to his mother. " Good job, smart one. " Skykit playfully teased. Splashkit rolled his eyes. ... Stonesong padded around camp looking for something to do. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 00:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lunarkit, Hazelkit, and Juniperkit were suckling. ... Silvermoon purred. "Shatteredstar, it's okay, they can still look at them." She said. ... Shatteredstar narrowed his eyes at the other kits, feeling overly protective of his mate and kits. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 00:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightkit, Spottedkit, Dustkit, Firekit, and Cottonkit stumbled behind Leafgaze as she stepped out of the nursery. ... Nightpaw saw Leafgaze and her kits coming, and ran over to talk to them. "How are you, Leafgaze?" ... Leafegaze sat down and bathed herself. "Good. Thank you for asking." ... Cottonkit stumbled over to Nightpaw. "H-Hi there, Nightpaw!" ... "Why, hello there, little kit," Nightpaw mewed. He sat down and started to clean himself. FLYING MONKEY! JFJ (AKA THE BEST USER EVER) 01:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw looked at Nightpaw dreamily. Eagle! "I'm a Super Eagle!" -Me 02:12, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Silvermoon stared at her three perfect kits. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 16:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leafgaze padded over to Silvermoon. ... "Hello," she mewed. FLYING MONKEY! JFJ (AKA THE BEST USER EVER) 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvermoon put her tail protectivly around her kits. "Hello." She said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 00:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How are the kits?" Leafgaze meowed wearily. FLYING MONKEY! JFJ (AKA THE BEST USER EVER) 01:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shatteredstar looked around his Clan "Good job driving FallingClan away from us!" He shouted. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 17:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stonesong nodded. " I will kill one if I see one AGAIN." She hissed. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 17:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC)